


lights on

by chenglian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenglian/pseuds/chenglian
Summary: “Bucky，你还从没往别人脸上扔过东西，你对我真是偏爱。”“自恋狂，再多说一句话， 我把花瓶也砸你脸上。”“如果你这样做， 那必定是对我真爱无疑了。”“Rogers，你是我见过的最厚颜无耻的人！”





	lights on

1  
“提起出版行业，没有人不知道巴恩斯出版集团的，这是全美最大的学术期刊出版商之一，旗下的出版公司遍布各大城市，在欧洲与澳洲也有不少出版业务。然而近几年在出版业突然杀出来一匹黑马，并在极短时间内迅速成为巴恩斯出版集团的最大竞争对手。两大集团的实力几乎不相上下，显而易见，竞争肯定激烈，再显而易见，两位出版集团的老总也是出了名的水火不容，再再显而易见，根据相杀相爱原则，他们之间的性张力必定会走向滚床单之路，这毫不夸张。据知情人士透露，巴基 巴恩斯曾在纽约Eleven Madison Park餐厅秘密约会了史蒂夫 罗杰斯，说不定这两位年龄相仿的天才商人已经擦出了爱情的火花，那么集团合并值日可待？又或者是谁收购谁呢？这是一场阴谋还是一场和解？这是商业联姻还是自由恋爱？这是——”  
巴基再也读不下去了，他冷着脸把报纸揉成一团，狠狠扔出自己的视线范围，这一举动让整个咖啡厅瞬间安静下来，周围的顾客不约而同地看向他。  
巴基毫不在意地抿了口咖啡，拿手帕迅速擦干净嘴角，起身离开，一边往外走一边拨通了总助理的电话，平静语气下压抑着火山爆发的前兆，“克林特，你必须跟我解释清楚为什么今天送来的报纸里面会夹了这么多瞎几把写的花边小报，不然我就亲自用你那条丑到爆炸的领带勒死你。”  
他跟史蒂夫 罗杰斯的那次碰面完全是偶遇，干！他才不会跟史蒂夫 罗杰斯那个道貌岸然的家伙约会。  
巴基今天的好心情算是被这份报道给毁了，他本来只是想带些报纸来咖啡厅打发时间的，没想到会读到这种玩意儿。他发誓一定会揪出这个无良记者让他再也没有动笔的机会。  
所以，只顾出神没看路的巴基就这样不小心跟迎面走来的人撞到一起，他险些被撞倒，幸好对方及时把他扶住。  
巴基抬起头，目光相遇，他睁大了眼睛，讶异转瞬即逝，取而代之的是气恼。  
“见到我这么激动吗？巴恩斯先生，”史蒂夫笑意盈盈地望着巴基，他搭在巴基肩膀的手故意往后滑，一把揽住巴基后腰，声音一如既往的温和，“不过走路还是注意点的好，虽然我挺喜欢你撞进我怀里的。”  
巴基低声警告他，“放开我。”  
“你还没有跟我说上午好，”史蒂夫无辜地说，“那还是我先说吧，上午好巴基。”  
不，一点也不好，巴基心想，见到你我就不好了。他闭了闭眼睛，努力深呼吸，但是怒意还是蓄积到了临界值。  
“挺巧的不是吗？我很高兴见到你，巴基。”史蒂夫仍然是礼貌的微笑。  
“不，我不高兴见到你。”巴基毫不客气地把拳头挥向了史蒂夫。

2  
史蒂夫 罗杰斯就是个不折不扣的混蛋。巴基痛恨史蒂夫 罗杰斯，为什么？恶意收购他旗下的公司不说，前段时间还挖走他好几个研究员，现在就连新总部都搬到了他的大厦对面，这不是诚心诚意地耀武扬威么？  
真尼玛，烦。  
巴基脸色一沉，扯松领带，打断了宣传部门负责人的月度工作汇报，“做事要严肃认真，否则就干脆别做。你刚才说的都是什么乱七八糟的东西？工作总结？你还不如不总结。下一个。”  
编辑部的新人战战兢兢站起来，紧张地拿起稿纸念，磕磕绊绊，巴基听了一会儿，扶额，心累地摆摆手，“散会吧。”  
他回到办公室，准备把这个月的工作重新梳理一下，却突然注意到玻璃花瓶里换了鲜花，一大捧白色郁金香，明显是今天才放进去的。  
巴基刚想去问办公室外的秘书，却看见史蒂夫 罗杰斯推门而进。  
“你怎么在这儿？谁让你进来的？没有我的允许你根本没有权限进我们大楼。”  
“我们不是有合同要谈吗，约定的今天，刚才我也向秘书做了来访登记。”  
史蒂夫脸上还有昨天巴基打他的淤青，不是很明显。  
“是明天，谢谢，慢走不送。”巴基心烦意乱地下逐客令。  
“好吧，其实我就是想来看看你。”史蒂夫坦言道。  
“……？？？”  
“昨天惹你生气，我很抱歉。”  
“就这？”明明是他打了罗杰斯好吧。  
“请你原谅我。”  
巴基被盯得浑身不自在，总觉得罗杰斯哪里怪怪的，太反常了，他将信将疑地点头，“好吧，原谅你。”  
“真的？”史蒂夫又靠近他一步。  
“有话直说行吗罗杰斯！”巴基受不了了。  
“郁金香喜欢吗？”  
“……”巴基拨弄鲜花的手一下子停住了，他看向罗杰斯，“这是你拿来的？”  
史蒂夫点头。  
“不喜欢。”巴基迅速板起脸。无缘无故为什么要给他送花。  
“你刚才都说原谅我了。”  
“这两者没有关系，花太丑了。”  
“那下次我送点儿别的过来，绣球花怎么样。”  
“你不觉得很奇怪吗？为什么要做这些事情？我跟你很熟吗？”  
“睡过那么多次，我觉得挺熟的。”  
被抓住尾巴的巴基忍无可忍地从花瓶里揪出几支郁金香摔到史蒂夫脸上，“没有那么夸张！什么很多次？就三次！三次！”  
史蒂夫把黏在脸上的花瓣拿开，水滴从他睫毛落下去，他看了巴基好一会儿，认真地说道:“巴基，你还从没往别人脸上扔过东西， 你对我真是偏爱。”  
巴基嘴角一抽，“自恋狂，再多说一句话， 我把花瓶也砸你脸上。”  
“如果你这样做， 那必定是对我真爱无疑了。”  
“罗杰斯，”巴基有点儿脸颊燥热，“你是我见过的最厚颜无耻的人！”  
“不，我只是，”史蒂夫突然俯身亲了巴基一下，贴着他的耳朵低语，“喜欢你。”  
巴基活动了一下手腕，抬眼对史蒂夫说:“我突然觉得我昨天下手太轻了。”

3  
餐厅约会纯属谣言，巴基真的只是跟史蒂夫偶遇。  
他独来独往惯了，一个人吃饭是再平常不过的事，只是没想到会遇到史蒂夫。  
事情是这样的。那天晚上巴基在Eleven Madison Park刚刚吃完开胃菜，一边读着秘书给他的试阅刊，一边等着黑松露汁鲜芦笋上来，然后他就听到了熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音。  
“介意我坐这儿吗？”  
巴基笑容渐渐消失，他把试阅刊往前一摊，“你已经坐下了。”  
“嗯。”  
他竟然还若无其事地‘嗯’？巴基无语，他看了看左右，“旁边空位子很多，没必要坐在这儿。”  
史蒂夫笑笑，“我想和你坐一起。”  
“我不想和我的竞争公司老总坐着。”  
“那你可以和史蒂夫 罗杰斯坐着。”  
“有什么区别吗？”  
“没有。”  
“……”  
这时候服务员把菜端上来了，包括史蒂夫预定的那些。巴基收起书，看了史蒂夫一眼，“如果你是来跟我谈合作的事情，明确告诉你，我不同意。”  
“不，我只是来这儿吃晚餐，碰巧遇到巴基，就想跟巴基一起吃。”  
“……那你就闭嘴专心吃饭吧。”巴基懒得搭理史蒂夫，继续跟盘子里的烤鸭胸肉作斗争。  
接下来的几分钟内只有刀叉碰撞盘子以及轻微咀嚼食物的声音。  
“巴基……”  
“又怎么了？”巴基抬起头，不解地看他。  
“你系的是我的领带。”  
巴基愣了一下，他花了点时间来思考史蒂夫这句话的意思，视线落在对面男人的脖颈里，他领带系得一丝不苟，跟西装也很搭，就是觉得有点儿面熟，巴基又低头看自己戴的那条领带。  
Fuck………………巴基眼前迅速闪过昨晚和史蒂夫疯狂拥吻到一起的画面，等等，不是，操啊难道今天早晨他匆忙穿衣服的时候错拿了史蒂夫的领带？  
什么？滚床单？他们只是凑巧滚床单了而已，纯属意外。  
史蒂夫倒是面不改色，甚至比刚才更随性了，他把蓝莓芝士推给巴基，“我的意思是，你可以跟我回家，然后我们就有一整晚的时间把领带换回来。”  
“……”  
“顺便教我一下领带的其他用法？”  
所以，巴基痛恨史蒂夫的根本原因在于他太会哄骗人了。  
第一次上床连哄带骗，第二次上床连坑带拐，第三次上床竟然就这样直接邀请他？  
开玩笑！他巴恩斯是这么没有原则的人吗？！  
“好啊。”巴基听见了自己爽快答应下来的声音。

 

4  
一切的疯狂始于三个月前的晚宴，那是一场出版行业的募捐活动，不少有名的投资商都出席了。  
巴基的右边席位就是他最讨厌的史蒂夫 罗杰斯，那个总是跟他作对，想打他公司主意的家伙。  
“你好啊，巴基。”史蒂夫微笑致意。  
“我不好。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“你清楚得很。”巴基冷笑。就在前不久，史蒂夫 罗杰斯把他的得力助手多多姑娘给挖走了。  
“我承认我是故意的，如果我们说的是同一件事的话。”  
“妈的。”  
史蒂夫好脾气地给他倒葡萄酒，“我可以把娜塔莎经营的那家公司划给你。”  
“不需要。”  
“说起来巴恩斯先生是我前辈了，最近有个医学上的学术项目，”史蒂夫凑得更近了，“不知道你有没有兴趣与我合作。”  
“没有兴趣。”巴基把葡萄酒一饮而尽。  
史蒂夫无奈地笑了，“你还没有听我细讲。”  
“不想听。”  
史蒂夫视线重新回到演讲台上，他似乎很快就沉浸到台上那位出版商的传奇人生中，时不时还笑一下。  
巴基非常不爽地瞥看他一眼，对方很快察觉到了，饱含热情地看回来，巴基慌乱地捏紧酒杯，然而他垂在桌子下的右手忽然被一只更加温暖有力的手覆住了。  
巴基疑惑地讶异地看向史蒂夫，后者没事人似的继续望着前方。  
“你搞什么罗杰斯。”巴基皱起眉头，他想甩开史蒂夫的手。  
“现在暖和点儿了吗？”  
中央空调冷气开得十足，巴基坐的位置刚好在风口，确实有点儿冷。  
“管你什么事？松手！”巴基尽量小声，他很尴尬。  
史蒂夫攥得更紧了，“那个叫多多的女孩，你给她买过冰淇淋。”  
巴基费了半天劲才想起来好像是有这么回事，其实那是他买给自己的，但因为当时正好罗杰斯一行人来他们公司，巴基觉得有损自己形象，顺手就把冰淇淋给多多了。而这一幕刚巧被他看见，没想到过去这么久他还记得，所以这什么意思？  
“你喜欢多多？所以才把她挖走？”  
“……”  
“原来你喜欢那种类型的。”  
“……你是不是傻。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，你是傻瓜。”  
被惹恼的巴基顺势给了史蒂夫一个肘击，对方终于吃痛地把他松开了。  
募捐活动过后是正式的晚宴，到最后的社交舞环节，陆续有几位女士过来邀请他们，巴基每次刚想答应就被史蒂夫抢先一步拒绝了。  
“抱歉，我还有要事跟巴恩斯先生谈。”他微笑着对她们说，不失礼节而又让女孩们感觉不到尴尬。  
“我才没有要事跟你谈。”巴基想站起来，搭在桌边的手却被史蒂夫紧紧按着，“再对我动手动脚别怪我不客气。”  
“没事，我挺能挨打的。”史蒂夫理直气壮。  
“……”  
结束时已经是凌晨一点多了，巴基喝得有些晕，但他没有醉，他知道自己是被史蒂夫搀扶着回到酒店套房的。  
真是好笑，他一个大老板竟然被自己最讨厌的人照顾？是不是还要回报他啊，也许是过意不去或者其他的什么，晕晕乎乎的巴基在史蒂夫准备离开的时候，鬼使神差地用一根手指勾住了他的领带，把他重新拽回房间。  
巴基被史蒂夫按在墙上亲吻，他不但没有拒绝，反而热情地解开了史蒂夫的衬衫纽扣，他的身体甚至迫切渴求着史蒂夫的触碰。  
“巴基，我是真的……喜欢你。”亲吻的间隙，史蒂夫几乎是用气音说出的这句话。  
显然已经意乱情迷的巴基没有听到，他只是配合地歪过脑袋，好让史蒂夫更加方便地亲吻他脖颈，吮吻的声音撩得巴基更加心痒了。  
西装裤和短裤很快被史蒂夫褪到腿弯，巴基忍不住抓住史蒂夫松散的领带，把他拉近自己，热烈地亲吻，同时不忘用下身去磨蹭史蒂夫的腿间。  
巴基不想再继续这慢吞吞的前戏，他有点儿不耐烦，“你到底还要不要搞了？不搞我就去找别人了。”  
史蒂夫愣了一瞬，低头重重咬扯巴基嘴唇，“你敢。”他等不及似的欺压到巴基身上，慢慢深入，直到把巴基顶得屏住了呼吸。  
巴基的意识好像这个时候才完全回来，“停，停一下！”巴基粗喘着气，此刻的他被史蒂夫抱着，后背倚靠的那片墙壁都升温了。  
“嗯？”史蒂夫咬他的下巴，继续挺动腰身。  
“你根本没停！”巴基急忙捂住嘴巴，才没有让自己呻吟出来。  
“我们可以边干边聊。”  
“我不想继续了！”  
“你不觉得现在说这太迟了吗。”  
“……是有点儿。”  
“那就继续？”  
“……好吧。”  
巴基答应下来就后悔了，越想越觉得哪里不对。  
他这是被罗杰斯连哄带骗搞上床的吧。

5  
“提起史蒂夫 罗杰斯，没有人不知道他跟巴基 巴恩斯是一对。要知道这二位可都是出版界的领衔人物，并驾齐驱，般配得很。从星相学的角度看，罗杰斯先生与巴恩斯先生也是出奇得般配。这说明什么，天定姻缘。有目击者声称，他在曼哈顿第五大道的珠宝商店见到罗杰斯先生为巴恩斯先生挑选戒指，还亲自给他试戴。难道罗杰斯先生向巴基 巴恩斯求婚成功了？那么，这两家出版集团合并是没跑的事了，从近期股价持续不断的呈涨升趋势就能看得出来。那么，让我们一起期待他们的婚礼吧！”  
巴基忍无可忍地把报纸摔到地板上，不解气，他走过去捡起报纸塞进碎纸机，还是不解气，对着碎纸机踢了一脚，然后……碎纸机停止了工作。  
“操。” 巴基快要爆炸了。这年头的新闻除了乱写还会干什么？他一定要让这家报社破产。  
当时确实是他跟罗杰斯在珠宝店，但事实不是这样的，巴基只是在给妹妹挑选作为生日礼物的首饰，妈的刚巧不巧地又偶遇到罗杰斯，仅此而已！  
天呐他真是恨死罗杰斯了。  
这个时候秘书打来电话，“老板，罗杰斯先生想要见您。”  
“不见。”  
可不到一分钟，史蒂夫 罗杰斯就出现在了巴基视线里。  
“别烦我，我在忙。”  
史蒂夫把带来的绣球花放进矮花瓶，他眼睛凝视着巴基，目光柔和极了，“在忙什么？”  
“忙着找女朋友。”巴基拿起桌子上的那一叠照片，没好气地说。  
史蒂夫怀疑自己听错了，“你说什么？”  
“找女朋友啊，你既然来了就帮我看看哪个适——”  
巴基被罗杰斯一把拉近，他没说出的话全被罗杰斯堵回嘴里，手里的照片散落一地。  
他从来没有感受过罗杰斯这样粗暴的吻，舌头被吸吮得失去知觉，嘴唇也要咬破了。  
“你干什么啊，你别——”  
巴基被吻到双腿发颤，他越想说话，罗杰斯就越变本加厉地吻他，宽大的手掌从他后背一直抚摸到腰部，肆意妄为，越来越用力。  
西装裤被史蒂夫拽下的时候，巴基呼吸一窒，他急忙把史蒂夫往外推，“这是我办公室，你不能——”  
“你惹到我了，巴基。”史蒂夫一把扯下自己的西装领带，覆住巴基张开的嘴巴，绕到他后脑勺打了个结。  
紧接着，巴基就被史蒂夫压到沙发上。史蒂夫进得非常深，毫无准备的巴基疼得眉头都皱起来了。史蒂夫不忍心，他低下头吻吻巴基，讨好似的在他体内耸动，却依然用命令式的语气对巴基说道:“我不许你找别人。”  
巴基觉得莫名其妙，他不明白史蒂夫这没头没尾的话是什么意思，他也不明白为什么史蒂夫突然精虫上脑想上他，妈的，现在是白天！真是越来越嚣张了。  
史蒂夫一边用力干他一边喊他名字，跟受了天大委屈似的。巴基无力反抗，任由他折腾了……  
激烈的性❤爱过后，狼狈不堪的巴基被史蒂夫紧紧抱在怀里，他皱巴巴的衬衫还凌乱地挂在身上，脖子里吻痕连连，眼睛也是红的，他有点生气，拍开史蒂夫不安分的爪子，“亲也亲了，做也做了，现在能放开我了吗。”  
史蒂夫摇头，“除非你答应我。”  
“答应你什么？”  
“不再找女朋友，男朋友也不行。”  
“……”  
“除了我以外，你谁也不能找。”  
“……”巴基不可置信地看着史蒂夫，他终于知道史蒂夫的脾气是从哪来的了，“我那是在给克林特物色女朋友，你想到哪去了？”  
“……？？？”

 

6  
天空蓝得像水洗过一样，微风里夹杂着花草香味，巴基坐在公园的长椅上，手里端着杯咖啡等人，他还能等谁，除了史蒂夫 罗杰斯没别人了。  
约好的下午四点，结果史蒂夫临时有会不能及时赶到了，跟他打电话说会晚些时间过来。  
巴基觉得自己想不开，好不容易休个假，他为什么不在家睡觉，为什么要答应史蒂夫出来……逛公园？难道老年人的娱乐活动他们要提前四十多年过吗？  
他在这段时间喂了来觅食的鸽子，给一位小女孩拧开饮料瓶盖，帮一对小情侣拍合照，还跟一只主动跳他腿上休憩的三花猫进行了友好交流。  
“抱歉我来晚了。”史蒂夫俯身亲了巴基头发一下。  
乖巧的三花猫突然跳到史蒂夫身上，扒着他的裤腿往上爬，一直爬到他肩膀，亲昵地蹭他脖子。  
被塞了满怀玫瑰鲜花的巴基一脸无语，“这个小家伙倒戈得也太快了。”  
“她喜欢你，我是你的，所以她才喜欢我的。”史蒂夫笑着去逗弄猫咪的鼻子。  
“得了吧，你可不是我的，”巴基站起来，沿着小道跟史蒂夫并肩往前走，他眼神四处游移，“以后不要送花了啊，怪浪费的。”  
“那我送点儿别的？”  
“……”  
史蒂夫停下，一把抓住巴基手腕把他拽回来，熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛映着巴基的倒影，“把我自己送给你怎么样。”  
巴基顿住了，皱皱眉，“不，你这只狮子养起来太费心了。”  
“你不需要养我，你只需要乖乖躺平让我享用就可以。”  
三花猫“喵呜”一声，表示赞同。  
这什么莫名其妙的逻辑，巴基半天想不到该怎么反驳，只好对他说:“我没有那么乖。”  
他觉得这是认识史蒂夫之后说得最愚蠢的一句话了。  
史蒂夫笑了笑，“我就喜欢你这样不乖的。”  
“……”  
“晚上想吃什么？”  
“随便。”  
“去哪家餐厅？”  
“随便。”  
“你想把婚期定在什么时候？”  
“随便。”  
“好啊，那就下周。”  
“等等，你刚才说什么？”巴基后知后觉地发现，他被史蒂夫套话了。  
“明天去登记结婚。”史蒂夫牵住巴基的手，语气轻快地说:“走吧罗杰斯太太去吃饭。”  
“你……你这是诈骗！”  
“我们可以找克林特作证婚人，说起来，娜塔莎也是单身来着……”  
“你是不是还想挨打？”  
“尽情打我吧巴基，”史蒂夫忽然垂下眼睛，声音似乎有点儿受伤，“只要你不心疼。”  
“别在这种时候装可怜。”巴基故意语气生硬，他知道史蒂夫那些花招，妈的，这不是为了得到他不择手段吗。  
史蒂夫不说话了。  
三分钟后。  
“………………好好好我答应你行了吧！”

 

7  
“巴基，巴基你听我解释。”出版集团老总被他的巴基追得满屋子跑。  
“解释什么？有什么好解释的？明明是我们家的三花猫怀孕，你为什么要跟娜塔莎说我怀孕了？啊？你他妈还敢跑。”  
“不，不是这样的，是我一时冲动，我错了巴基，”史蒂夫跟他隔着会议桌说话，“我不该跟她胡乱攀比，我错了我真的错了。”  
“告诉你，这次装可怜也没用，我必须要治你爱炫耀的毛病了。”巴基抓起桌子上的文件夹丢向史蒂夫。  
“亲爱的，要不你先坐下喝点水，一会儿再教训我？”  
“……”  
史蒂夫慢慢靠近巴基，“要不要吃点什么，我这儿还有你喜欢的蓝莓派。”  
“今晚你别回去了。”  
史蒂夫一把抱住巴基，脸埋在巴基颈窝蹭来蹭去，时不时地亲他一下，“不行，我得回去做家务，你不能阻止我做家务。我要喂猫，做饭，洗碗，拖地，然后跟你睡觉……”  
“我不想跟你睡觉。”  
“可是我想跟你睡觉。”  
“……”  
“对不起巴基，”史蒂夫额头抵着他的，认真地说，“我错了。”  
巴基不理他。他捧住巴基的脸就是一阵热吻。  
“够了，不许动手动脚。”  
“好……”  
“罗杰斯！你就是听不进去我说的话是不是。住手啊你，Fuc——”  
“我爱你巴基。”

Fin.❤

 

彩蛋:

娜塔莎:“克林特对我可好了！”  
史蒂夫:“我对巴基好得不得了。”  
娜塔莎:“这家伙太可爱了吧，天天跟我告白。”  
史蒂夫:“巴基每天都离不开我，特别喜欢粘着我缠着我。”  
娜塔莎:“真不敢相信，我竟然怀孕了。”   
史蒂夫:“恭喜，我家巴基也怀孕了。”   
娜塔莎:“……”   
史蒂夫:“抱歉，是我家三花猫怀孕了，刚才口误，你别跟巴基说。”   
娜塔莎:“好的。”  
史蒂夫:“你会告诉他的对不对。”   
娜塔莎:“是的。”


End file.
